Adjustable weight dumbbells are known which are referred to as selectorized dumbbells, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,034, which is owned by the assignee of this invention. In such a dumbbell, the handle has a pair of planar ends that are spaced apart from one another but are rigidly joined to one another at least by a central hand grip that extends between the ends and is affixed thereto. Some type of movable selector is used which coacts with the handle and with a desired number of weight plates disposed in left and right stacks of nested weight plates. When the selector is moved between different positions relative to the handle, different numbers of weight plates are coupled to the left and right ends of the handle to adjust the exercise mass of the selectorized dumbbell.
In the selectorized dumbbell described above, the hand grip of the handle is located between the top and bottom edges of any weight plates coupled to the ends of the handle such that the user has to drop his or her hand down into the center portion of the dumbbell to reach and grip the hand grip. U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,069, which is also owned by the assignee of this invention, shows a different loop style handle that may be used with the selectorized dumbbell described above to convert such a dumbbell into a kettlebell configuration. However, given the rectangular or block like nature of the nested weight plates used with the dumbbell shown in the '069 patent, such a converted dumbbell is not generally as comfortable to use as traditional kettlebells since the user has no surface against which his or her forearm can comfortably rest. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a selectorized dumbbell having a kettlebell style handle that would be more comfortable to grip and use, but that would still permit easy and quick adjustment of the exercise mass.